The broad objectives of this research proposal are to study genetic and immunologic factors involved in the induction of chronic granulomatous pulmonary granulomas in mice. Agents used in this study will be BCG, Corynebacterium parvum, and some of the etiologic agents of hypersensitivity pneumonitis. Methods will include the use of inbred, congenic, F1 x parental backcrosses, F2, recombinant-inbred, adult thymectomized B mice, congenitally athymic, and splenectomized mice to study the above factors. In addition, we propose to perform cell and serum transfer experiments and to test for antibody synthesis, as well as cell-mediated immunity. Results should provide a better understanding of the mechanism of immunologic pulmonary granuloma formation, as well as to possible define genetic markers that can be used to evaluate the role of genetic factors in the production of chronic pulmonary granulomatous inflammation in man.